monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Conro
Conro (real name Conor Patton) is a Canadian future bass producer. He made his debut on Monstercat with his song "On My Way Up", which is featured on Monstercat 026 - Resistance. Timeline 2016 January * January 27, 2016: Conro released his debut Monstercat single, On My Way Up. The song was featured on Monstercat 026 - Resistance. April * April 11, 2016: Conro released his second single on Monstercat, City Lights (feat. Royal). The song, which was Royal's only appearance on Monstercat, was featured on Monstercat 027 - Cataclysm. May * May 25, 2016: Conro released his third Monstercat single, The Saint. The song was featured on Monstercat 027 - Cataclysm along with City Lights. August * August 17, 2016: Conro released his fourth single on Monstercat, I Wanna Know. The song, which featured Conro's own vocals, was featured on Monstercat 028 - Uproar. 2017 February * February 24, 2017: Conro released his fifth Monstercat single, Chardonnay (feat. Karra). The song was Karra's second appearance on Monstercat, after Searching For You. The song is notable for being the first release on Monstercat after the end of their numbered (001-030) compilation albums, being the first release in the Uncaged album series. The song was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 1. May * May 17, 2017: Conro released his sixth single on Monstercat, Lay Low (feat. David Benjamin). The song, which was David Benjamin's first apperance on Monstercat, was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 2. The song would later appear on Conro's Connecting the Dots EP. July * July 5, 2017: Conro's song All Me was featured on the album Rocket League x Monstercat Vol. 1. * July 19, 2017: Conro released Close, a promo single for his Connecting the Dots EP. The EP's pre-order was also released that day. The song was also featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 2. August * August 9, 2017: Conro released his debut Monstercat EP, Connecting the Dots EP. *# Close *# Circus (feat. Beckii Power) *# Remedy *# Lay Low (feat. David Benjamin) *# Love Divine (with Disero, feat. Alice Berg) ** The EP was the only Monstercat appearance of Beckii Power, Disero, and Alice Berg. Circus was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 2, along with Close and Lay Low. * August 21, 2017: In collaboration with Grant and Anevo, Conro released the song Without You (feat. Victoria Zaro). The song was the "Uncaged collab" for Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 2, appearing on that compilation along with Circus, Close, and Lay Low. The song was Victoria Zaro's only Monstercat appearance. * August 25, 2017: With 4 releases on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 2 (Without You, Circus, Close, and Lay Low), Conro became the Monstercat artist with the most releases on one compilation album. October * October 3, 2017: In collaboration with David Benjamin, Conro released Lay Low (Acoustic). The song was David Benjamin's last appearance on Monstercat. The release was labeled MCS564-A, which would indicate that it was released as a single (as opposed to a free release). However, the release is available on the Monstercat website as a free download. 2018 * Conro will release his seventh Monstercat single, Take Me There, on February 13, 2018. The song will be featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 1. Monstercat uploads ranked by views # I Wanna Know #* 970,000 views # On My Way Up #* 910,000 views # City Lights (feat. Royal) #* 880,000 views # Close #* 820,000 views # The Saint #* 770,000 views # Chardonnay (feat. Karra) #* 760,000 views # Lay Low (feat. David Benjamin) #* 700,000 views # Without You (with Grant & Anevo, feat. Victoria Zaro) #* 570,000 views # Circus (feat. Beckii Power) #* 530,000 views Trivia * Conro was one of the 6 founding artists of Monstercat Instinct, along with Didrick, Vicetone, Stephen, Rogue, and Grabbitz. * He began playing the violin when he was seven years old and also knows how to play the guitar, drums, keyboard, and triangle.@conromusic - "Check out some fun little facts about 'I Wanna Know'!" Collaborated with * Disero (1) * Grant (1) * Anevo (1) * David Benjamin (1) Artists featured * Royal (1) * Karra (1) * David Benjamin (1) * Beckii Power (1) * Alice Berg (1) References < p=""> ; "> Category:Artists Category:Conro discography Category:Electro Artists Category:House artists Category:Monstercat: Instinct Category:Future Bass artists